


Flowers in my Lungs

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Soulmates, Angst, Flowers, Hannika, M/M, No Major Character Death, Open Ending, Open ended, Persistence, Red writes, Sickness, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Strangers to Lovers, ay, coughing up flowers, flower meaning, hannika disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ prompt from @spooky-scary-lesbian on tumblrDarkXJack soulmates au where soulmates feel each other’s pain... but also, hannika disease exists.Hannika disease is where a person grows flowers in their lungs from unrequited love.





	Flowers in my Lungs

Jack was well aware that he was an idiot. Let me explain why-

 

-Jack ran into Mr. Armani suit at the shops. It was an accident, no big deal right?

 

Well it wouldn’t be, if the same type of pain hadn’t radiated in both of them. Jack hadn’t realized it at first, but when both of them were rubbing their ribs he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Mr.Armani suit was yelling at him of course, but Jack simply reached over and pinched his own hand. Immediately the other grabbed their hand. 

 

Mr.Armani shut up that second, before glaring at the other. “Just my fucking luck,” he growled, before going forward and leaving.

 

Jack quickly ran after him, grabbing his arm, “Wait a secon-“

 

Mr.Armani suit growled- actually growled- “Get your filthy hand off of me.”

 

Jack blinked in shock, “but-“

 

Mr.Armani suit slapped his hand away before hissing, “I don’t want you.”

 

Jack stood there as the other man walked off.

 

~

 

People noticed when Jack changed. He was less cheery at work. He didn’t go out as much, and he always had a sorrowful look on his face. No one was truly surprised when they saw him start coughing up daffodils.

 

Jack knew what these meant- he sorta wished he didn’t.

 

Working in a small marketing job from a huge company had it perks- he could work from home a lot of the time.. get his files done and just send them through email straight to his upper.

 

Sadly though, this was one of those weeks they needed him. He was in the office, and instead of being a happy, bright and cheerful person... he was a storm cloud. He knew he was getting pity glances as he walked down the hall, trying not to cough up petals.

 

His soulmate didn’t want him. Sure, he’d been with other people in the past, but it never worked out. He figured his soulmate would be it, and that they’d live and be happy with each other. 

 

He closed the door to the spare office behind him- it wasn’t even his, but when his boss saw what was happening, they told him to take it for the week. 

 

Jack tried to ignore the feelings and sat at his desk.

 

Getting work done took quite a bit out of him, but he got all he was supposed to finished with. He folded himself over on the desk, only to start heaving. Petals came out with small bits of blood on them. He winced at the pain, trying to swallow it away- he would be fine... he just had to get over this rough spot.

 

Of course that was easier said than done. He had heard about things like this before, soulmates getting rejected and dealing with this. He knew he didn’t have a good chance with this. Even if he got them cut out, they would eventually grow again due to the connection.

 

He was screwed. His soulmate hated him, and screwed him over in the process. On one hand Jack understood not wanting to fall into fates hands... but on the other, Jack wanted him to hurt. Jack knew Mr.Armani suit guy would be feeling it too.

 

Eventually he stood up. He needed water, to swallow down and ease his throat. He opened the door and heard someone thump into it. His eyes widened a little as his arm started to ache, “I’m sorry I-“

 

He froze. There was Mr.Armani suit guy- his soulmate. There was another two people beside him, already glaring at Jack. Soulmate themselves huffed, “You again.”

 

Jack swallowed, “As opposed to?”

 

The person glared, before the assistant started talking, “Mr. Dark, we still have the meeting to go to-“ 

 

... Dark? Mr.Dark as in the owner of the company. Jack swallowed, close the door the rest of the way. 

 

Dark was looking at him- as if he was angry, but also pitying him at the same time. Jack huffed, a fist full of flower petals in his hand as he walked away.

 

He didn’t want him, so Jack didn’t need to stand there and be stared at.

 

~

 

Jack found out pretty quickly that the prestigious asshole was going to be there all week. He was one of the reasons Jack was called in. 

 

At this point, Jack was sure rather to shadow him, or avoid him like the plague. He was Jack’s boss, but also his soulmate. It seemed like one big tangle of fate. Jack stared up at the ceiling, and groaned quietly. 

 

He had to pick something up for these flowers today. Treat them before they get any more worse. Troublesome soulmate.

 

What probably ticked Jack off the most was that Dark hadn’t even given him a chance. They’d found each other, ran into each other by fate, and Jack had been immediately shrugged off. Not to mention that now, Jack couldn’t get his face out of his head.

 

Dark was handsome- anyone could see that. Deep hair that looked soft to the touch... dazzling caramel eyes... even the slight stubble he had most of the time. It drove Jack internally crazy. Not to mention that Jack saw just how muscular he was when Dark rolled up his sleeves.

 

Jack wanted to hit something and pitch a fit. It wasn’t fair- sure he understood that life wasn’t fair, but this fucking sucked.

 

Today he coughed up a whole flower. It wasn’t pretty while it was happening, but at least it was over with now... or it was, until there was a knock on his office door. A familiar secretary came in, “Mr.Dark would like to see you.”

 

“Oh, so now he wants to see me,” Jack grumbled. He got up from his desk, and slowly walked down the hall. The secretary walked quietly behind him, almost as if making sure he wouldn’t go anywhere else. He looked at the large, wooden door, and knocked.

 

After a couple of seconds, he heard a muffled, ‘come in.’

 

Jack opened the door to a lush office with a full wall of window. Jack blinked as he shut the door. He didn’t really know what to say, but Dark took care of that for him, “What the utter hell is wrong with you?”

 

Jack blinked, “Good afternoon to you too.”

 

"My throat is scratched, my head is throbbing, my eyes feel like they’re both black and blue, so what, pray tell, is wrong with you?” Dark was pissed, both hands on his desk. His eyes were intense, and Jack knew he was done for.

 

Jack swallowed back the urge to cough- it wasn’t the others problem, “Bit of a cold is all."

 

Dark glared, obviously not believing him. Nonetheless he hit a button on his desk, “Kat, pick up something for a cold- scratchy throat and headache.”

 

Jack blinked as the assistant spoke back, “Anything in particular?”

 

Dark practically slammed the button back down, “JUST GET SOMETHING TO FIX IT.”

 

Jack winced as the assistant replied, although they were clearly used to this. Jack looked at Dark and the door, “Was that all you needed, sir?”

 

Dark sat back down, “no, I’m afraid we need to discuss a confidentiality agreement.”

 

Jack blinked, “I’ve already signed one of those for the company.”

 

“Not for the company.”

 

Jack took a second.. “between us?”

 

“Yes,” Dark pulled out a couple sheets of paper, “It wouldn’t look very good for the company if word got out about this.. situation.”

 

Jack raised his eyebrows, “I’m a situation now, huh?”

 

Dark scrubbed a hand through his hair, clearly annoyed, “What would you rather be called then?”

 

“Husband would be nice, but I’ll take boyfriend instead.”

 

Now it was Dark’s turn to blink. “Excuse me?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you heard me. Let me know when you decide-“ Jack left the office, even after hearing Dark telling him to wait. 

 

~

 

Jack smiled as he left work that day. He took his bag and went to a small coffee shop not too far away from work. As he sat down in the corner he sighed.

 

A cozy little place, where he could people watch and drink bean juice. He personally liked his coffee black... how would Dark like his coffee?

 

Jack shook his head, no use for thoughts like that. They wouldn’t do him any good in the long run... 

 

Of course who knew if his run would be long.

 

He sighed, unsurprised when his phone interrupted his train of thought. A work email from Mr.Dark himself. It wasn’t about work either.

 

When the subject line said, ‘contract.’ Jack shook his head. Time to ignore that shit like the plague.

 

Sadly, his plan didn’t work for long. He huffed as his work called him. Jack was well aware that Dark wasn’t the type of man many said no to. Too bad for him, Jack wasn’t going to be giving in.

 

If Jack didn’t care about his job, he’d gladly tell Dark where to shove that contract. For now though, Jack liked his job, and just pressed the ignore button on the phone.

 

He sat back in the booth and closed his eyes. With all these flowers, he wouldn’t be surprised if his end was soon. He couldn’t just forget his soulmate. Maybe he should take a vacation. Spend some time with his family, go to Japan.. get the things done in life that he could.

 

He looked over when the bell rang, before cursing slightly. Dark’s secretary was here.

 

He tried to duck his head down- but of course his hair didn’t help any. He heard heels walking near, before a bag was placed on the table. “You’re the one who’s been coughing up flower petals.”

 

Jack looked up to see the blond- he knew her slightly better than Kat, “Hey Amy.”

 

Amy sat down, “it’s not very professional to ignore calls from work.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled.

 

Amy shook her head, “Take the medicine... it’s best to start taking as soon as you can.”

 

Jack grumbled at the motherly attitude, but looked over the medicine. He took one with his coffee, “You come here to get me?”

 

“No. I came here to give you the medicine, and get some coffee.” Just as she spoke, a barista yelled her name. Amy got up, “He’ll give in if you stick to it. Just don’t forget to take your medicine, okay?”

 

Jack gently nodded. Stick to it, huh?

 

~

 

The next day Jack went into his office with three cups of coffee. One went to Kat for bribery, one for him, and one for Dark.

 

As Jack entered Dark’s office, Dark held up his hand. On the phone, huh? Jack easily went over and put the coffee on the desk, before sitting down. He waited patiently.

 

When Dark got off of the phone, he huffed. Jack didn’t much care, “I brought sugar and milk tubs, but otherwise it’s black.”

 

Dark looked down at the coffee, then back up at Jack, “I don’t drink coffee.”

 

Jack shrugged, “I’ll bring tea next time.”

 

Dark shook his head as he looked for the papers, “I’d prefer there not to be a next time.”

 

“Too bad for you.”

 

Dark’s head popped up, “excuse me?”

 

Jack smirked behind his cup, “I said, too bad for you.”

 

Dark grumbled, “Listen, all I want is for you to sign the confidential agreement so we can move on with our lives. You’ll get given a lump of cash and I won’t have to worry about whatever the fate thinks it’s doing.”

 

“No.” 

 

“What the hell do you mean no? You can’t just say no. You aren’t allowed to say no,” Dark was starting to get pissed, like a little kid about to throw a fit for not getting his way.

 

“I’m not signing the contract. Now, my work is gonna be starting in a few minutes, so I’d better go,” Jack got up and left them room, ignoring Dark telling him to stay or get back there.

 

Jack would keep coming.

 

~

 

Every day Jack worked, he came in early. With some coffee and tea in tow, and a smile on his face he went to Dark’s office. He sat and asked questions, most of which were ignored. It was okay though... the flowers were getting better, less frequent.

 

Jack even snuck a kiss on Dark’s cheek the other day. Dark honestly looked beautiful when he blushed.

 

Today though, was the end of the first of two weeks where he had been asked to work in office. After next week he would go back to working from his home. Time to up the anti a bit.

 

Jack went to Dark’s office. As per usual, Dark was there taking a phone call. Jack shrugged and carried about getting the tea ready for Dark... before turning his chair and plopping on his lap.

 

Dark grunted, glaring at Jack and trying to push him off, all while trying to remain professional on his call. Jack easily latched an arm around Dark, and is legs in one arm rest.

 

Jack ignored him till the end of his phone call, “What’s up, Darky?”

 

“Would you get off of me you incessant leach-“

 

“Leach means I’m stealing or mooching, I’m doing neither,” Jack easily drank his tea, haven expected that.

 

“Get off!” 

 

“No.” 

 

Dark practically growled as he looked over Jack. He would be able to just move him over to a different chair, if he hadn’t of latched his feet, “What in hells name do you want?”

 

“My soulmate,” Jack winked, although the was sure he was blushing.

 

Dark’s muscles strained as he squeezed the end of his desk. “How many times must I make it clear, I don’t want you.”

 

‘Well I don’t want to die,’ is what Jack almost said. “We’re soulmates Darky- there’s no escaping that.”

 

“Would you stop calling me that,” Dark exclaimed.

 

“Awww- is Darky afraid he’ll seem less masculine if he’s called that?” Jack even went as far as to comb Dark’s hair back. Dark grabbed his hand and took it off of himself.

 

~

 

After the weekend, Jack came back and did the same thing. Everyday, until apparently Wednesday. Dark broke, “What do I have to do to get you to stop this nonsense?”

 

Jack pretended to think, tapping his finger on his chin, “Lets see... I want a loving soulmate...”

 

Jack could practically feel Dark fuming, “I’d like to live with them... I’d understand not feeling comfortable sleeping in the same bed at first, but I’d like to eventually.... let’s see...”

 

Dark looked like steam was about to come out of his ears as Jack continued, “A small wedding, just some family and friends. With a big cake. Honeymoon doesn’t need to be extravagant or anything, just a simple place and a nice-ish hotel. Maybe we could have a kid in the future.”

 

“Is that all?” Dark looked like he was going to blow a cap. Jack shrugged, “That’s just a idea.”

 

Dark tried to put his head in his hands, but Jack was in the way. Jack sighed, “Why do you need to be so resistant to fate?”

 

Dark didn’t answer.

 

“Well then, I guess we have a impasse.” Jack felt a little bad.. he didn’t want Dark to be unhappy, but overall he couldn’t just give up... “it would be bad for the company if the word got out you didn’t want your soulmate.”

 

Jack could feel Dark’s glare. In the society today, it could be very bad... especially considering Dark owned part of it. “You should come visit me. I’m always the one visiting you." 

 

Jack felt like a prick in all honesty, technically blackmailing his soulmate. Nonetheless, he scribbled an address down, “Let me know when you’re free for dinner.” 

 

He untangled himself, put a peck on Dark’s cheek, and left.

 

~

 

Dinner... Jack had told him to dress casual. Jack spent a long time on his hair, and well.. was trying to make himself look nice. Fresh shave, box dye green hair, and a t-shirt and jeans that hugged his figure. Come to think of it, Jack wasn’t really sure what Dark likes...

 

Never mind that for now. Jack had gotten a lasagna from the shop and put it in one of his own pans so it seemed like he made it, as well as took out the trash so the box was gone. His apartment was clean, his office door closed to contain it’s mess.

 

Everything was ready... Jack even put some flowers on the table. Jack took his medicine, just as a knock sounded on the door.

 

Jack came over.. and gawked at Dark through the key hole. 

 

Dark was dressed in a flannel button up, and some jeans. However, Jack couldn’t help but be attracted to that. Usually Dark was in a suit, and while that was well and good in itself... this felt more personal. Plus, with the sleeves of the flannel rolled up, Dark was full on eye candy...

 

Jack swallowed and opened the door, “Hey Darky!”

 

Dark grumbled a hello as Jack invited him in. Toeing off his shoes, before looking around. Jack didn’t let himself be discouraged, “Come and sit down, I have some food in the oven for us.

 

Dark blinked, a little surprised, but nodded. 

 

Jack carried on most of the conversation, a awkwardly silent dinner, before they finally moved to the couch. 

 

Jack was a little salty, but this would still be fine. He moved closer, "You look nice tonight.”

 

Jack put his chin on the edge of Dark’s shoulder, looking at him, “Much better than that stuffy ol’ suit.”

 

Dark turned his head, as if offended. Nonetheless, they were clearly pretty close, “It isn’t stuffy. It’s appropriate business attire.”

 

“You look better with it off though,” Jack winked, easily taking ahold of Dark’s hand. Dark held his hand still- better than pulling it away Jack thought.

 

So Jack entertained him. Kept the talking going.. maybe it could blossom into more? He wasn’t sure... but he wouldn’t stop trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ hey- I wasn’t really planning on continuing this, but if enough people actually like this, we’ll see! C:


End file.
